Sensou no kyojin
by Dancing bears
Summary: Five years ago Wall Maria was breached. Now, the Scouting Legion needs your help to take it back. Ocs accepted via pm.
1. Character sheet

**A/N: (What is this? This is pretty much an update on the story and I had to change the sheet a few. Also, Fanfiction has been going bonkers for me, which is why I had to post this as a new story. Consider this the actually one since everything should be fine). **

**Wow. A new story, and a Shingeki no Kyojin Oc accepting one. Ofcourse I can only accept them via pm. This story is taking place during the current storyline, but the canon characters do not exist. Therefore, anyone can make an OC Titan shifter of the Colossal and Armored Titan. I will also accept other Titan shifters, whether they are on humanity's side or not. I also shall accept Trainees, other Legion members and civilians. There is also acceptation for humanity's strongest human. I wonder who will that be? Lol. Also, lets be realistic and not have like a million Mikasas or Levis or even Erwins. Because that's no fun. Anyhow, how bout that character sheet? P.S Emil and Klaus are nothing like Eren and Mikasa. Actually, the two are far from it. You'll see what I mean soon. I asked Akito54 to use some of his character sheet. And Masakisseu for inspiring me with a few. It was actually hard for me to come up for one and really, this is genius. Credit goes to him**

**Rules:**

**- The rating of this story may change**

**-You can submit more than one OC**

**-Please not too many Mikasas, Levis and few Asians will be chosen**

**-Please remember to PM me your applications. **

**- The deadline is October 20th for trainee characters. Those after will be Titan chow~**

**-I will still be accepting other characters that are not trainees throughout the year. We need that cast.**

**-Also, those that are not Trainees, I shall be asking if you are alright with your chaarcters dying. Lets remember this story is never exactly a happy one. Although, if you are a trainee and are okay with your character dying, please tell me. **

**-Canon characters DO NOT exist. Please keep that in mind, and some events will still be played out; example is The Breach of Wall Maria.**

**-I am open to suggestions.**

**GENERAL**

**OC Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Ethnicity: (This is very important. I'd love to have Orientals, but, remember this still has some Canon aspect. So I don't want a whole flipping bunch)**

******Sexuality:**

**Age: (15-18 will be in the Training Camp, anything over the age limit are a part of one of the 3 Organizations)**

**Birthday: (MM/DD)**

**Military Organization: (Scouting Legion, Military Police, Stationary Guard) (Scouting Legion will be introduced the most) (This is for future events, so you won't be in it right away if your in the Training Camp.)**

**-BACKGROUND-**

**Personality: (Be very descriptive. )**

**Good Traits: (3)**

**Bad Traits: (3)**

******History: (Be descriptive. I'm not asking you to make your background so gruesome that it hurts, nor to be very calm with it, but just be descriptive about it. It's SnK, so I can expect to see a lot of dark backgrounds. Also, since everyone starts out in the Training Camp, explain where you stand in the ranks before the graduation. If your character passed the graduation, please enlighten me on how it was and what their rank was.)**

**********Family: (Name, Age, Status: (Alive? Dead?) Occupation, Their opinion on the Titans)**

**-APPEARANCE: This is where I need you to be incredibly descriptive.-**

**Height/Weight:**

******Breast Size: (Obviously you skip if your a boy)**

**********Eye Color:**

**************Hairstyle & Color:**

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Dark, White, etc.)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Marks/etc: (Optional)**

**How do you wear your uniform?: (How does it differ from the rest of the group? Do you wear a sweater underneath like Annie? What color is the shirt?)**

**Relaxation Clothing: (Okay. Everyone won't wear thier uniform forever. Taht means at night, as you can see in Shineki no Kyojin, fo the trainees)**

**-MISC-**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Habits:**

**Fears:**

**Love interest: (What type of person does the character like, or if they already have someone in mind)**

**Talents:**

**What does your character think of my Ocs?**

**-TITAN SHIFTER-**

**(This application part is only for Titan shifters)**

**Height:**

**Appearance:**

**Special ability:**

**Humanity's**** side? Or other? **

**-MILITARY INFORMATION-**

**(This is only if your character is already in the three factions: Military Police Brigade, Garrison, Survey corps.)**

**Rank:**

**How many Titan kills? Team/alone:**

**Opinions on other two factions:**

* * *

**My first Oc-**

**GENERAL**

**Name: Emilio "Emil" Vargas**

**Gender: Male**

**Ethnicity: German/Italian**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 20th**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Military Organization: Scouting Legion**

**-BACKGROUND-**

**Personality: No matter the toughest situation, Emil is known for his greatest passion. He's confident, short-tempered, but an all around-friendly guy. He's got a personal rash streak, dodging even his superiors orders at times and putting himself in complicated this, Emil hopes to exact his revenge on the Titans and return home. Emil would rather go with his heart above anything else. However, there are things not even Emil can cooperate with, hence the drastic part of his personality-his stubbornness. Once hes got an idea, hes never letting it go. Hes more bark than less bite sometimes. This sixteen year old has a sarcastic spunk about himself when hes not in a good mood. Most of the time, he keeps a positive and light air about him. Emils got a bit of an ego. He loves saying the word "awesome." Unfortunately, he rather lacks in the intelligence department and is pretty known for it. At times, Emil feels like his parents arguments were Henri's fault, which causes him to lash out at the older boy, whenever Henri shows signs of protection. Hes always seen giving some weird speech or throwing out silly puns.**

**Good traits: Cheerful, Free spirited, Passionate, **

**Bad Traits: Impulsive, Lack of manners, Slow-witted,**

**History: Emilio was born in Wall Maria,Shiganshina District. He grew up with his father and mother. For the past few years, he was a pretty good child; not the brightest, but good. He would always get into fights tho about the outside world. Emilios father, Marcus loved talking about it to his son. While his mother never really paid any mind. Marcus was a fierce member of The Scouting Legion, and while he always spent most of his time outside The Walls, he always made time for Emil. Although, one day, a small blond child appeared at their doorstep. Emil was only eight, but, he was quickly taught of what a bastard was. Even though, his mother had taught him to stay away from little Henri, the young boy couldn't keep his mind clear on talking to him. At the age of ten, Wall Maria was breached and on that day, Emil lost his mother and father. Emil was busy collecting**** wood for the family, when it happened. He ran straight for his house to find Henri and his mother hurt underneath the debris. Luckily, Emil helped Henri thanks to her words to take him to safety, it was than that his father came to rescue the boys. Although, after both father and son watched her die, Marcus had asked another soldier to take both boys to the boat, as he can deal with the Titans. While ****running away with them, Emil watched as his father failed to kill it. All his dreams were crushed and it was than, that he decided to continue his father's legacy; he'll see the outside world.**

**Family: Marcus Vargas- Survey corps- Deceased). Sabrina Vargas- Baker- Deceased). Henri Alexandrov (Half brother- Alive)**

**Special Items?: N/a**

**APPEARANCE: **

**Height/Weight: 6'1, 178 lbs**

**Skin Complexion: Fair**

**Breast Size: N/a**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Hairstyle & Color: Emil has reddish brown hair, with few bangs separated across his forehead. (He styled his hair to be exactly like his fathers)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Marks/etc: Freckles all over his cheeks.**

**How do you wear your uniform?: Emilio likes to wear his uniform with a dark blue tie. Much like his father**

**Relaxation Clothing: He wears a white collared shirt with a black vest on top and black baggy shorts. The sixteen year old likes to have some sort of comfort.**

**-MISC-**

**Likes: Cute things, Free days, Staying active, Emil's cooking, "Awesome things",**

**Dislikes: Chores, Pastries, Titans, Those who pick on the weak, Animals (Especially horses),**

**Habits: Teasing his friends, Rambling on and on, Biting his lip when nervous**

**Fears: Losing his cousin, Titans (Has recurring nightmares for awhile.)**

**Love Interest: Emilio likes blond and blue eyes girls. He don't understand why, hes just always had an infatuation with them.**

**Talents: Hand-to-hand combat specialist, Extreme determination**

* * *

**Second Oc-**

**Name: Henri Alexandrov**

**Gender: Male**

**Ethnicity: German/Russian**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: February 2nd**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Military Organization: Scouting Legion. **

**-BACKGROUND-**

**Personality: Henri prefers to stand in the background. But, not because hes some sort of cold and ruthless person. No; Henri is very shy when it comes to engaging in conversation and prefers his cousin to deal with it. He is merely calm and collocated and easily capable of much rational thinking. The sixteen year old is very mature beyond his years, due to his quick upbringing. He is easily embarrassed when it comes to teasing and will only give a cold shoulder as a response. Despite this, Henri is pacifistic. Meaning he won't resort to violence, unless necessary and will quickly apologize for doing so. He's got quite the docile nature. While he is also kind, hes also got an abusive discipline nature when it comes to Emil's impulsiveness. Henri knows the difference between right and wrong, and isn't afraid to become a merciless soldier in order to protect his family. He keeps the quote "blood is thicker than water" rather high. At times, hes like a small dog with broken pride following Emil around. But out of anything, Henri is truly a firm follower of his brothers belief. **

**Good Traits: Hardworking, Prodigy, Mature**

**Bad Traits: Martyr complex, Obsessed, Easily ****embarrassed**

**History: Henri Alexandrov was born in a house outside Wall Rose. He was a lonely child, that lived with his mother, whom worked in a brothel. Some of her clients were known to visit the house whenever Henri was at school. Although, the two got along perfectly. Henri's mother taught the young boy how to cook, clean and sew. She never spoke about his father, but Henri never mind. The only thing she did say, was that he was a man who fought the monsters. Taking on this account, Henri had always found whomever his father was, to be some sort of hero. He was also a good student in school and would always come home to show his mother. Until one day, at the age of nine, Henri had come home to find his mother being taunted by three men. He was confused and didn't know what to do, as soon as they saw him, they attacked and held him down. It was than that his mother owed money to one of them and wanted to teach her a lesson. Henri's mother was raped right before his eye, before she took a gander to attack the man. The woman had a knife in her hands and easily killed one of the guys. One of the men had launched himself at her leaving another to hold Henri, with the knife thrown near the boy, he had one thing to do. His mother cried as the man choked her down, beated her and even wanted to rape her once again,but, with strike and precision, Henri attacked. He killed one man and aimed for the next, right before his mother was brutally beated to death. In the calling of her death, Henri was able to repeatably stab the her murderer a few times before sitting there and having to hear her final words;****_The world really was cruel._**

**Few month's after this, The Garrison had discovered the boy did have another relative, his real father and talking to said man thinks to his Commander, Marcus took the boy in. Less to say, his wife was not amused. Sabrina did not like Henri. He was stronger, faster and smarter than her own son. And even looked like her husband, more than Emil ever did. Each and every day, she reprimanded Emil for even talking to him. One day, getting stuck in a fight, Henri was rescued by Emil, it started an unlikely friendship. From than, Emil taught the young boy to never get weak like that in front of the enemy. Than, Wall Maria was breached; Henri was busy reading a book, while Sabrina was cooking dinner. Flying parts of the wall had suddenly struck the town in the house leaving a chunk ontop of Sabrina. The woman was immobile and Henri was in pain. Suddenly, Emil came to save the two, although he was only lucky to save Henri. After being taken away by a family friend, Henri watched as his father was killed by a Titan. While it wasn't as traumatic as for Emil, it still caused him great pain. After hearing his brothers speech, Henri decided he would enlist too, but, not for the same reason. He wanted to protect his brother and those he held dearly.**

**Family: Dorothee Alexandrov (Mother. Handicapped. Deceased). Marcus Vargas (Father- Survey Corps- Deceased-) (Emilio "Emil" Vargas- Half brother- Alive) **

**Special Items?: His red scarf. Before her suicide, his mother had helped him sew it. It was the twos first project. Henri keeps it as a reminder of her and is embarrassed about the scar along his neck.**

**APPEARANCE: **

**Height/Weight: 5'8, 140 ibs**

**Skin Complexion: Ivory**

**Breast Size: N/a**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hairstyle & Color: Henris hair is a light blond, which ends at the back of his neck. Most of his bangs cover his left eye. (Its alot similar to Annies when she has her hair down)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Marks/etc: A scar along his neck. His defining nose (Emil likes to make fun of this,)**

**How do you wear your uniform?: Henri has his red scarf that differs from everyone else.**

**Relaxation Clothing: He wears a dark green v-neck shirt and white pants.**

**-MISC-**

**Likes: His mother, Emil, Cooking, Knitting, Baking, Peace**

**Dislikes: Messy places, Violence, Selfish people, Alcoholic beverages,**

**Habits: Worrying about Emil, Blushing when girls talk to him, Tugging his scarf**

**Fears: Losing his half brother**

**Love Interest: This is a very hard area. The only two things that matter to Henri, is Emil and humanity's survival. Although, when it comes to taste he is a bit superficial. Henri would like a woman, with nice taste and is beautiful. He'd also love the fact that she understands his love for family.**

**Talents: (Excluding the prodigy field), Henri is basically the perfect wife; he can cook, clean, knit, sew, etc.**


	2. Another update again?

**A/N: Alright, heres another one of those little updates. Im still accepting trainees, lets see who gets to be on that top ten list ;) I really would prefer males tho. I know I already said this, but still. I also am still accepting shifters, although, those who ae not on humanitys side, which I'd really like to see, you don't have to be very detail in history, since Shingeki is still a mystery, you can gave me a fake one tho. Another thing I like to add is the Canon thing. I've gotten quite a number of people sending me OCs related or knowing the Canon characters. Im not sure if any of them or some people aren't seeing it, but, Im gonna say this one more time; CANON CHARACTERS DO NOT EXIST. Im just making a little loud and bold. Also, I think I should put one of this fill sheet things...I forgot what they are called. Im sorry Im failing you guys. But, yeah. Thats just what I think. Its mainly for the Scouting Legion and Military Police Brigade. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. P.S Prologue will be out soon.**

**SCOUTING LEGION-**

**Commander:**

**Special operation Leader: TAKEN**

**First squad Leader:**

**Second Squad Leader:**

**Third Squad Leader:**

**Fourth Squad Leader:**

**Senior Team Leader: TAKEN**

**Head Scientist: TAKEN**

**(Further information can be in the Shingeki wiki. I figured this would help out better, in some way. Any other option you want to apply for, like Medical field or a normal member, just tell me in your application. I'd also like to not the age, please, if you're atleast 18-20, you can not become a leader or even Commander. Head scientist may be fine. Anyone thats accepted into these careers, I will cross them out.)**

**MILITARY POLICE BRIGADE-**

**Commander:**

**(Officers are chosen for District. That means if you apply for Officer, please tell me the District. Thats if you want Members are still acceptable. The Military police will be important later in the story for many reasons)**

**THE GARRISON-**

**Commander:**

(**Those in Garrison, can apply for joining the Regiments, Brigade and Division. Further information ofcourse is included in the Shingeki wiki)**

**OTHER-**

**Head Technician- (Applying for this role, means you do not leave the Walls. Instead, you are put to the industry making of the 3DMG.)**

**Military Commander- (Head of all the Military. As in all three Branches)**

**(If you have any other roles in mind, please just tell me or pm me.)**


	3. The Chosen Ones

**A/N: Guess what? It's the twentieth and like I promised, I'm picking out the trainees that get to be accepted. It's like an academy once you think about it. Anyhow, the number of trainee that will be accepted will be quite a few. That just simply means they'll be alive for the training arc. You dig? So, without further ado, the 'Chosen Ones'**

**1. Kaed Tsuji (13)- Crossroader32**

**2. Wan Shang Forest (13)- Slowy Slowpoke**

**3. Nicholas Bellamy (14)- Slowy Slowpoke**

**4. Tryphon Argyris (15)- Slowy Slowpoke**

**5. Silas Martin (14)- Muffcakeloverxiii**

**6. Noah Quincy Ancel (13)- VerdandiAlwaysBrightlySmiles**

**7. Eduard Chapmen (13)- VerdandiAlwaysBrightlySmiles**

**8. Baldey "Bal" Vlksund (14)- Shrapnel893**

**9. Fiona Brecker (13)- Hailis**

**10. Stephen Bernstein "The 2nd" (14)- wolf fang X1**

**11. Mark Green (13)- wolf fang X1**

**12. Joshua Smythe (14)- Voiddragon11**

**13. Conrad Brosch (13)- Dusk Mind**

**14. Jacqueline "Jacky" Baldwin (12)- Sal00D18**

**15. Ivy Benson (12)- Muffcakeloverxiii**

**16. Enzo Salvoldi (13)- Muffcakeloverxiii**

**P.S: This was really tough. No, seriously. The ages here are only how old they are before graduation, just when they get to training. Also the prologue will be out on another story since when I tried uploading it here it got deleted and became such a big mess. To the non-trainess, your character will not be introduced right away, but they shall still be accepted. So, without further ado, lets get this party started!**


	4. Training Camp Arc (1)

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Chapter One:**

**First Day**

**"About face bastards!"**

The trainees turned around to face the others. Most had nervous expressions on their face, others had tried to look as intimidating as possible. Few had the indifferent look of true Hell, that few included Emil Vargas. The dark haired Instructor sized him up as he past, but kept on walking. The sixteen year old knew it. Ofcourse, the Instructor would past him with just enough ease, he did it to few others and he was no exception. Emil watched as said man began screaming at another brunette about his age. He turned away from the sight. But while he waited for the time to pass, slight movement had caused his immediate attention.

A dark blonde tanned girl stood, slightly shaking alongside him. There was a strange green on her face, and her vibrant green eyes had only mad it worse. The girl wore _underarmor_ underneath her jacket. Was she always like that? Not to mention the Instructor had swiftly passed her, much like himself. Was she afraid? Unnerved about everything that was going on? And who was he to leave a fellow ally to fear what was to be expected. Emil tugged his sleeve, but turned towards her.

"I'm not sure if you're nervous but, you shouldn't be. You'll be graduating as soon as you know it, and than, you can truly be afraid of all the Titans you-"

The blond girl had started to snicker quietly, but, Emil was sure he was the only one to hear it. He paused in his speech and stared in disbelief. The girl paused through her fit of giggles to talk. "Fear? The only thing we should fear is ourselves," she said and continued her fit. Emilio grew quiet. He faced back to the front, but only to ignore and face his own thoughts. _Weird..._

Unknown to Emil, the strange girl had paused under her breath. "Because that's what you said,"

The Instructor had approached a young and small brunette. Her hair was tied a neat ponytail. _Kaed Tsuji. _Kaed had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and had looked tired more than anything else. There were small bags under her warm Auburn hues. The girl shifted slightly as he stormed towards her. "State your name shit-head?!"

Kaed let out the breath of air, that not even she knew she was holding. She did a firm salute. "Kaed Tsuji from Wall Maria, Shiganshina District sir!" she cried.

"Tsuji? Sounds like a shitty last name. You take pride to making your family shitty, Tsuji?!"

"No sir! I will become apart of the Scouting Legion. Not only causing honor to the humanity, but also, my family!"

The Instructor lingered for a moment. "Scouting Legion? You think the Scouting Legion needs a pest like you? You'll just be dead weight," he said, There was an intense feel in the air and Kaed gulped.

"I'll be dead weight that serves Humanity,"she choked out.

The Instructor lowered himself to her level. The two were now eye to eye, and as soon as he opened his mouth, Kaed could feel the heat coming off it. _'I can't break now. I won't break here," _Kaed thought. The brunette clenched her fists and stared into the Instructors cold blue eyes. It was silent. Almost a stand off for a moment before the Instructor had spoke once more.

"Is that so? I'll make you dead weight before you even get a chance to join," he said. And with that, the Instructor left Kaed nearly shaking. But, she stood her ground.

(-)

While the trainees stood at the grounds of the camp, there was a modern looking house across from than. Unlike the cabins, it was the only house there. A painted blue one with small windows. Inside the house, was a older looking man sitting at his desk. He looked as if he was reviewing some papers. His eyes were a fiery orange and he had short spiky blond hair. At the distance, a tea kettle could be heard burning. He looked up at his door. "What? Hanna? Your teas burning!" he called out. Outside the room, the sounds of plates and cups shattering from hitting the floor was overheard. The blond man quickly stood up. "Hanna?"

The door slowly opened to reveal a rather petite brown haired girl with glasses. Her hair was put in an updo, and she had a leather bracelet on her right wrist. "Do you have a broom, Dirk?" she asked.

Dirk raised an eyebrow, but sat back at his leather comfy chair. He sighed. "What for?" that was his first question, until the tried blond noticed she was hiding something behind her. Dirk frowned and pulled another sheet of paper out form his folder. "Now what are you hiding? Don't tell me. Hanna...Ugh," said Dirk.

The bespectacled girl gave a small nervous laugh. She was hesitant, but spoke with ease. She pulled out her hands revealing a broken cup, as droplets of blood emitted from her fingertips. "Because it looks like we have a problem in the kitchen,"

Dirk's eyebrow twitched, and a second later, he sighed again. "Break more of the cups, why don't ya?"

Hanna's eyes lit up in glee.

"Nevermind. Look in the first closet, next to the front door. It should be there. Why do I have to keep reminding you of everything?"

Hanna gave a small laugh and Dirk returned a quizzical look. She walked over beside him, but looked out the window. She watched as the Instructor continued to intimidate the fellow trainees. Her eyes briefly scanned few of the faces of them. "Brings back some memories, doesn't it?" asked Dirk. Hanna strayed her attention from the trainees to her fellow comrade.

"What do you mean?" Hanna said.

He stacked a sheet of papers ontop of another. The blond pushed himself from his chair, just to walk over to large and peciliar shelf. It was wooden, brown and had slight carvings encased. The shelf had a glass cover at the front, but inside, were different Military Branch patches. Each were hanging from a red odd string. Dirk paused at the front and gently touched it.

"The Rite of Passage"

"Oh," said Hanna. Her mouth mouth an 'O' shape. The brunette moved more towards the desk, and took a glance at the paperwork. "I've fogotten what it was called,"

"Well ofcourse. What would you do without me?" he smirked. Hanna rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked back at the trainees, watching a small blond boy getting scolded by the Instructor.

"The eyes. It's always the eyes," she said. Although, Dirk had heard her and gave a slight nod to his head. Hanna hadn't seen him do it, instead her eyes remained glued to the trainees.

"Don't you think Sheens going a little hard on them tho?"

"I'm not that surprised. If you look at it, he has to. Maria recovers, Rose dwellers, orphans. All of them have been slowly increasing each year since the attack on Wall Maria. Not to mention that traitor sons joined too," Dirk replied. He stared at his reflection .

"What?"

"Nothing. Nevermind, it wasn't exactly all around the Walls,"

"No. I know what you mean. Its just a bit difficult to think someone like him would even bother to join us. Do you know what Branch he wishes?"

"That's what I want to know," he sneered.

Back at the trainees, Sheen had been currently yelling at another trainee. He moved from his spot and shouted at another row to face each other once again. Most looked as if they were about to piss their pants that instant, others were nearly in hysterics. Henri gave off an emotionless expression, but started to drift his eyes off where. He watched as the large birds flew overheard him and few others. _Flying..._

"What the fuck are you?!"_  
_

The blond boy nearly jumped, but had regained his composure quite quickly. He looked over to the end of the line and watched as the instructor began shouting at a few inch taller and lightly tanned boy. His hair was in a spiky undercut, and was a light blond color. Instead of a simple white shirt, he wore a red hoodie underneath his military jacket. The boy looked as if he was about to shit his pants, and had beads of sweat dripping down his chin. _One. Two. Three. _Henri couldn't watch the drops anymore. He turned to the front and stood indifferent to the situations going on.

_'If Emil could do it, than I can too,' _Henri thought.

"Excuse me...I, ummm, I don't understand. I'm human, sir" the nervous wreck said, and he was shaking at his feet. Sheen narrowed his eyes lightly, and as each second passed, his brown hues grew darker. The boy stiffened. He cleared his throat, although, it turned more into a small fit of cough. "I am Eduard Chapmen from just outside Wall Maria, sir!" the young boy did a quick salute.

Henri glanced back at him for a second.

Sheen grabbed him by the head, pulling him to look him in the eyes. His brown hues stared back into Eduards dark green eyes. Sweat was coming off of the blond even more and it was this moment, that he nearly wanted to beg for his very life. "Wheres your salute, Chapmen?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll remember it next time, I promise," Eduard nervously responded.

"And you said you were outside the Wall?"

"Yes!" Eduard quickly said. "My family were one of the very few that were chosen to live just outside the Wall. We lived right next to it, so everything was always okay,"

Sheen started to violent shake the boy, causing him to yelp in pain. "Shut up," Sheen squeezed his head lightly and dropped the blonde. Eduard fell to the ground, but once the instructors eyes had fell onto him, he quickly scrambled to his feet. He softly dusted the dirt from the knees of his pants and watched as the Instructor started walking off to another trainee. He lingered for a moment and straightened his posture. Ofcourse, he was still shaking.

"Tell me your name, bitch?!"

"My name is Cassandra Duval and I am from Karanese District of Wall Rose, sir!" a blond girl shouted back. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had her hair uneven; the left was longer than the right. It looked as if she did a terrible cut herself.

Instructor Sheen sized her up. He inched his face even far, stepping further from her and looked as he was about hurl. "Ummm, Instructor?" Cassandra asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Whats with that pride? It's disgusting," he sneered. Cassandra froze, letting Sheen continue his way to the next line.

He paused at a brown haired boy, whos mirrored his hair. The boy had a smug smile on his face and his eyes had began to sparkle once the instructor drew close. Before Sheen had even a chance to utter not even a vowel, the boy gave a quick salute. "The names Enzo Savoldi , sir! I'm from a Wall Sina,"

Sheen gave a quick inspection with his eyes. "I didn't order you give me your name yet," he said.

Enzo gave a sheepish smile. "I know. It was pretty obvious where you were going with this, once you got to me. I'm not afraid," said Enzo. The same irritating smirk remained itched on his fairly tanned face. Sheen scrunched his face in anger, hesitant on what to do.

_'Bingo' _Enzo thought.

"And what Branch are you willing to give your heart to, boy?" Sheen questioned.

A huge smile spread all over Enzo's face. His eyes lit up, making a spark of green become easily seen. "Military Police, sir! I lived in the interior, so I belong there. Besides, the king needs me. I'm Enzo Savoldi," he said smugly.

"Oh really?"

Enzo didn't see it coming. It was almost as if someone had shot him in the crotch. Ina flash, Sheen struck his foot at Enzo's crotch, causing immense pain to erupt and as the boy fell over, the instructor wiped his hands on his shirt. "Aaargh!" Enzo cried.

The skin next to his eyes had wrinkled up, meaning the elder man was smiling. He lowered himself to Enzo, but not enough that he had to squat. "You best believe, that you better be afraid, boy," Sheen snickering.

As he walked off from Enzo, crying on the floor he called out, "You better get your ass up! I wanna see you standing like a man by the time this is over,"

(-)

"Silas Martin, sir! I am from Trost District, in Wall Rose" said Silas. His brown eyes gave off a warming glow, and his hair matched coming just below his ears in waves. He wore a simple grey shirt underneath his uniform. Silas did a quick and small salute, although, something was missing...

Sheen's eyes narrowed, as he gazed upon the boys posture. He roughly headbutted him, only to have Silas fall to his knees. Once fallen, the instructor had walked closer. Silas grabbed his head, aching in the pain and wincing by every second. Seeing the boots of the elder man Silas looked up. "Your salute...It was off,"

"I apologize,"

"Apologies will get you no where. Your name will be bitch from now,"

Silence. Silas bit his lip and fell silent. "**Do you understand me?!**" Sheen roared.

A startled Silas, speedily removed his hands from his head and did another salute. This time it was the correct way, with his right fist pounded to his heart. "Yes, sir!"

Sheen continued to eye each and every trainee. From an orange haired girl to long haired blond boy. But most of them had already passed. They didn't have the eyes. The ones that even Henri and Emil were traumatized with. _The eyes that have seen Hell. _And with that, Sheen had finally came to an end. His brown eyes had set sight on a peculiar brunette. Her hair had a wild look to it and ended right at her shoulders, with a curled bang in the middle. The girl gave slight turn to the head and had caught the instructors stare. Her white face was beginning to turn a shade of red.

Frantically, she straightened herself as he stormed towards her. Her face remained red as the tall and intimidating figure towered over her with eyes as furious as a bulls. The girl shrieked, but clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Whats your name, trainee? he asked. There was poison in each and every word. The brunette's eyes had enlarged, and yet, she kept her hand covering her mouth. After having few seconds passed, Sheen was already infuriated. "I said...**Whats your fucking name, trainee?**" Sheen screamed. His voice had gone through all around the other recruits, and even some that were already stationed in the camp had heard.

The brunette looked as if her eyes were about to water, but she fought down the urge. She did a quick salute, like everyone else and spoke, "I am Jacqueline Baldwin from Shiganshina District, Wall Maria!"

Everyone was silent. Everything was silent. Not even the Instructor spoke for a few. Sensing the tension, Jacqueline took a look around. Her eyes fell on quite a few people, one of them being Henri, whom had stared right back into her light brown pools. The girl remained at a loss of words, and so did Sheen. Still no one had said anything until Sheen had finally recovered.

"Are you hoping to join which Branch?"

A smile slowly itched its way onto Jacqueline, as her spirits were turning high. "What? Oh! I want...I want to join the Scouting Legion and fight for humanity!" she cried. Fellow trainees gasped at the girls response, and yet few silently praised her. While her decisions was stupid, her spirit was not. From the sidelines, Silas watched her with an intense gaze. As well as Henri followed the same action.

"You?! Someone like you from Shiganshina?! A piece of shit like you!? You want to join the Scouting Legion A pathetic excuse of a woman! You've outdone yourself, kiddo," Sheen sneered. His voice echoed throughout the camp. And the young girl's smile was slowly fading. Instead, her eyes had started to water and her body was slowly shaking. Jacqueline lips were quivering.

'_He can't talk to me like this. He can't...'_ she thought.

Before she had a chance to speak, an arm had found its way in-between the two. Her breath escaped her throat. The arm was just slightly muscular and clothed, she followed it up to reveal the owner; a brown hair and blue eyes, that reminded her of the sky. The boys hair was put in a curtain hairstyle and out of all the trainees she had seen earlier on the line, his outfit must have stood out the most. It wasn't a huge difference, but it wasn't exactly the same. Instead of the normal white pants, he wore white cargos . And there was blue short sash wrapped around his waist, that fell to his left.

"Thats enough," said the mysterious boy. Sheen had a shamed look of disbelief, and he wasn't alone. The other fellow recruits were speechless at what the boy had done without even much of a second thought. Although, it would seem. His face had remained the same. Not shaking, not crying not stuttering from the Instructors hollow eyes.

'_This one has eyes that have seen it enough,_" Sheen thought. His rough and furious exterior had once again returned, and without much force, he grabbed the boys arm and threw to the ground below. Luckily, the boy had caught himself, being able to land in a kneeling stance. Sheen stepped forward. "Whats your name, recruit? Unlike the bitter or freighting tone in his voice he gave to the others, this one was more calming. But not calm enough to cover the mans anger.

"Mark Green,"

If one could say that Instructor Sheen was utterly speechless, than this was the moment that he was. This mans eyes widened and his words had caught in throat. Mark hadn't left his eyes on the bulky Instructor, but they had atleast softened.

"Green? Like the traitor?"

Mark casted his eyes down. "Yes, sir!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Come again,"

"Why are you...helping this girl...you barely know,"

A small smile had rise to Marks face, and he looked off to Jacqueline, who blushed in return. "Because...I don't think it was right," he replied. And with that, a spark had charged in the brunettes brown eyes.

"I don't understand," Sheen said.

"What? I already explained to you,"

"Green...I want you and Baldwin to run around the whole grounds for the entire day,"

Jacqueline mouth had slightly fell open and Mark whirled around to look at his Instructor. While he didn't look surprised, his actions had completely demonstrated it. The two lingered there before Sheen had to repeat himself, "**Run around the grounds for the rest of the day," **his voice boomed. The two took one look at each and nodded, and with that, they were off. "And don't even think about getting a bite to eat at supper," said Sheen as he briefly passed a running Jacqueline. The girl turned to him, although she didn't catch him directly in the eyes. _It was better that way._

Sheen had began walking past most of the recruits, back to the front of the rows. _Just you kids wait for tomorrow.  
_

Sheen raised in arm and in mid-stride said, "Attention Trainees! This moment will decide-"

(-)

Jacqueline had been snoring softly. She looked peaceful in slumber and was clinging onto the back of Mark Green. The small brunette had her hand clenching his neck, causing Mark to bite down the urge to throw her off. Although, the thought had returned for a second. '_Don't do that Mark. You know better,_' he thought. The girl was starting to slip off, but, he pushed her up and continued the walk.

"Where is the 'C' Girls cabin? I thought it was supposed to be around here by the west wing," Mark said. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, but, there was barely anything to be seen. Not even the flicking flames from the torches was enough to illuminate his path.

As if on cue, a shadowy figure had stepped out in front of him. He squinted his eyes again, hoping to see who it was, but came to no luck. The figure had than started walking closer and closer to the two, only for Mark to gasp. "Its...you,"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah. It's finally here. Sorry if this chapter was super short. But like I said, the parties just getting started and I wanted to get this out right away. I hope I did atleast some of the characters correctly. Also, don't ask why, but, for some reason, I have been dreaming of that scene with Jacky and Mark. I don't know why. I'm not shipping them, it's just, when I saw both the characters, I instantly knew they were gonna click. By the way, the scene with the smiling girl and Emil was gonna be longer, but I had to cut it short. And i know not much characters was intorduced, but, they will be the next chapter. By the way** Dirk Strider is owned by the. vulcan .captain. **If your character was in this chapter, please tell me how I did or what I did wrong. Remember to R&R peeps


End file.
